What My Family Has Become
by o-my-q's
Summary: Katniss and Peeta 15 Years after the games as they deal with having kids and working for the Capitol. Remember always R&R!
1. Chapter 1

~A/N I don't own the Hunger Games and this is my first fan fiction so R/R! This is Katniss and Peeta's lives 15 years after the Games.

Katniss's POV:

As I walk to my car I watch my five year old daughter Kendra pirouette down the drive way in a sparkly blue tutu and shiny white ballet slippers. Today was my turn to take Kendra to dance while Peeta takes Grayson to football. Before we left I did her blonde hair into a bun with a touch of glitter and packed extra hairspray in her bright purple dance bag with her name painted on it in tiny primrose and rue flower shapes her beautiful name Kendra Rue Primrose Mellark. Peeta chose it to honor my sister and fallen friend when she was born I chose Grayson's. His full name is Grayson Finnick Thresh Mellark because when he was born he saved me from myself I was ready to die but he was my first baby and I had to pull myself together I wanted him to be proud to call me mom.

Peeta's POV:

I watched Grayson run after the ball his gray eyes flashed up at me looking for my approval I smile and give him a thumbs up and he runs harder Reminding me of Katniss when she fought to get her life on track after Prim died having him gave her a reason. He looks like her with brown hair and flint gray eyes but his smile and face match mine while Kendra has my hair and eyes but Katniss's curls, face, and lean build. After practice I take Grayson to the bakery to check on my employee's and close up for the night about fifteen minutes later Katniss and Kendra come in and Kendra exclaims

"Daddy I got the solo for my recital! I'm so happy! Guess what color my costume is? It's purple Daddy Purple! And I get to wear a TIRIA! Like a REAL princess!"

"That's great sweetheart but you always will be my little princess crown or not."

"I love you Daddy!" says Kendra giving me a hug.

"I Love you too Princess!" say scooping her up and sitting her on the counter while I get her and Grayson a cookie.

Katniss POV:

I watch as Kendra bursts through the bakery door in front of me bubbling about the solo dance she got in the upcoming recital. I am so proud of her I have the costume in the car it's really pretty. I turn to Grayson doing his homework at a table in the bakery. I ruffle his hair and ask, "What do you want for dinner tonight Gray?"

" I don't know Mom? How about pizza?"

"Shure. Peeta do you want to pick it up or me?"

"I will and I'll take Kends."

"Okay get our usual"

"Yep. Pepperoni for me and Grayson and Vegetarian for you and Kendra." He replies kissing me softly.

I pick up my purse and help Grayson pick up his homework while Kendra and Peeta clean up and pack dessert. When their done we all walk out of the bakery and Peeta locks the door then we head to our cars me heading towards Victors Village Peeta the pizzeria. When I arrive home there is a message on the answering machine from the Capitol.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ Sorry if the Writing is a little sloppy first fic but R&R and would love some Ideas.

K POV:

I waited for Peeta to get home with dinner before I listened to the message. The last phone call I got from the capitol was five years ago when Kendra was born. They wanted us to do a segment on T.V for the Tributes Then and Now show that ran all the surviving victors and their lives and families since winning the Games, I didn't want to do it but Peeta said it would get the Capitol off our backs, so we spent a week in the Capitol with Effie who absolutely adores Kendra and was ecstatic when we announced She and Haymitch where the godparents and it worked out considering they got married and bicker more than ever. Now I hear Peeta's car pull up and the sound of four people walking across our porch. When the door opens I'm not surprised to see Haymitch and Effie accompanying my husband inside. Kendra clinging to her Aunt Effie blabbing about school, dance, and her costume witch she runs to try on for her. Haymitch turns saying," Sweetheart I got a call from The Capitol did you guys get one too?"

"Yes." I reply. "We did I was waiting for Peeta before I listened to it."

"Fine. But I'm hungry and old age isn't helping any." Grumbles Haymitch making his way toward the kitchen where Peeta went with dinner.

I turn to Effie, "Can you put Kendra and Grayson to bed so Peeta, Haymitch, and I can discuss this.

"Oh Yes It's fine. If you want they can stay and our house tonight?"

"That's great after they eat you can take them over but make shure they both take a bath they had practice today." I reply as we both go to join everyone at the table.

P POV:

When Katniss and Effie enter the dining room I stand to pull out chairs for each of them. When they are seated and served. I ask the children about school Kendra is the first to pipe up.

"Today my friend Megan said she was going to buy a dog. Can we get a dog Daddy?" she asks batting her thick lashes.

"Maybe sweetheart. Grayson how was your day?" I ask turning to my son who hasn't talked since sitting down to eat.

"Fine." He replies clenching his teeth.

"Are you okay Gray?" Katniss asks a look of concern on her face.

"No Mom. I'm not fine everyone thinks I'm stuck up because your victors and they all pick on me it sucks."

"Sorry Sweetie. But you're a great kid and you shouldn't be ashamed of us." Katniss tells him squeezing his hand.

" By the way kids." Effie interjects. "You're coming to our house tonight so your parents and Uncle Haymitch can talk."

"Yay I can show you my dance steps!" Kendra cheered and even Grayson had a smile on his face.

While the kids went to get their overnight bags we all sat in the living room. Katniss and I on the love seat while Haymitch sat in my recliner and Effie the rocking chair making conversation about new fashions and dogs with Katniss who looked really tense over what I had no idea when the kids came in ready to leave.

"Goodnight Kids." Katniss said hugging them both.

"Love you two." I say hugging them both and planting a kiss on Kendra's fore head. Before she runs out the door after Effie.


	3. Chapter 3

AN~ R&R and as always would love IDEAS I also will not add another chappie till i have at least 6 reviews!

KPOV:

After locking the door behind Effie and the kids I grab a cordless and head back to the living room the voicemail light blinking. I sit beside Peeta and play the voicemail a cool and collected voice comes over the phone, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mellark we the Capitol request you both report to the Training Center with your family. Please do not ignore this message or you will face dire consequences. We expect you on Monday at 10 am. Sincerely, The Capitol."

We listen to the message three more time before Haymitch says," My message was the same but they want me to bring Effie."

"What are we going to do Peeta?" I exclaim my voice filled with despair. "I can't let them take the kids!"

"They won't ok. I would _**never**_ let that happen." He says holding me close.

"I think they just want another interview for their show. Will be home before you know it Sweetheart." Haymitch reassures me rubbing my back as I sob into Peeta's chest.

Then Haymitch leaves us so I can cry myself asleep with Peeta in peace.

P POV:

Over the next few days Katniss packs like a madman. All of our fancy capitol clothes where packed as well as nice clothes for the children. Effie also took her shopping for heels which she wears constantly to break all six pairs in. Each night she has too soak her feet to soothe her blisters.

I on the other hand have been setting things up at the bakery so things will run smoothly in my absence. So Rye and Poppy are prepared to run the bakery for two weeks without me and I'm confident they will do fine bit my daughter has been distraught for three days.

"Daddy we can't go I will miss my recital!" She complained as we drove home from dance.

"Sorry Kends but Mommy and I have to go its very important."

"Why can't I stay with Aunt Effie?" she begs.

"Because she and Uncle Haymitch are coming too." I reply hoping to calm her down.

"Really? That's ok we can go to the Capitol then." She says with glee.

The next morning very early Effie goes to wake Kendra while Katniss and I pack the car to go to the train station. We're heading to the Capitol.


	4. Chapter 4

~A/N Soo I kinda finished this early and had to post it soo here ya go hope u like it and review!

K POV:

The train ride has been long and Kendra has become restless. She has been pacing the train cars with Effie and practicing her solo, she shows it to whomever will stop to watch. I feel so bad she won't get to preform it, but I'm more worried about why we have to be in the Capitol I hate it there, but if President Snow Jr. will finally leave us alone it's worth it.

P POV:

For the past two days my wife and daughter have worn the same expression a mixture of extreme depression and boredom, but Katniss has one other expression fear, which she has carefully hidden behind a neutral expression. My daughter has become a little ballerina, with all the extra time she perfected her solo she won't get to perform. Besides that Grayson has spent the ride with Haymitch playing cards mostly poker which he has become exceptionally good at for an eight year old.

I was in the sitting room watching Haymitch and Grayson play their bets flying when Kendra bursts through the door wearing a powder blue knee length dress with an empire waist and short brown leather gladiator sandals with her blonde hair in soft ringlets. Katniss Follows in a plum colored dress that fell just below her knees with black pumps, and her hair pulled up on top of her head very elegantly. Kendra skipped over and settled on my lap glancing at my sketch book open to my most recent sketch; it was one of her in her dance costume mid dance with her leg extended behind her and her arms arched above her head.

"Daddy you drew me!" She gasps.

"Yes I did. Why are you wearing such a pretty dress?" I ask tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Peeta we will be in the capitol in an hour." Katniss says crossing the room to get a glass of water.

"Okay. Gray we have to go get changed." I say cleaning up my drawing supplies and moving Kendra off my lap.

K POV:

After Haymitch, Peeta, and Grayson leave to change Effie waltzes in.

"Oh Kendra you look lovely!" she exclaims taking her hand.

"Thank you Aunt Effie! Do you want to see my other dresses?" she asks hopeful.

"Yes I would Kends. Maybe your mom will let me add some lip gloss and put your hair up." She says taking her hand and leading her back to the wardrobe car.

As soon as they leave I head back to Me and Peeta's room. When I open the door he's stand beside the bed in a pair of dress pants socks and no shirt adjusting the way they fit in the mirror. I cross the floor and cover his eyes.

"Guess Who?" I say in a singsong voice.

"I always know it's you." He says turning and wrapping his arms around my waist kissing me playfully.

"Peeta I'm scared. What do you think is going to happen?" I ask fear creeping up in my voice.

"I don't know, but we can't worry about that now." He says putting on his shirt and fumbling with the buttons I reach out and button it for him. Then he grabs his coat and I tie his tie then grabbing my wrap and Kendra's sweater we leave the room. We meet up with the kids, Effie, and Haymitch in front of the door to get off the train. Effie passes me a compact mirror and my tube of lipstick, so I quickly fixing my makeup I place it in my purse I take my daughters hand and Peeta takes mine as the door opens to the place my nightmares come from The Capitol.

~A/N: Well more reviews equal more chappies faster and as always I'm ALWAYS open to ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

~A/N I LOVE your reviews and will try to make these longer so Ta Ta for now! REMEMBER R&R!

P POV:

When the door opens there is a flood of light and a whoosh of air; and the sound of applause. Katniss's hand tightened in mine as we stepped off the train. I turned and offered Effie a hand then scooped up Kendra and followed the others to the limousine.

Kendra's POV:

When we got off the train it was very scary there was a sound like thunder and cheers of my Mommy and Daddy's names. After Daddy got off He helped Mommy and aunt Effie then He carried me. As he walked people threw flowers and yelled my name I caught one and twirled it in my fingers before smelling it; a delicate white rose. Pretty I thought as my Daddy put me in the limo.

K POV:

When Peeta got in the limo with Kendra on his lap and closed the door I smelled it; _Roses!_ The smell that normally went with blood. I screamed when Kendra turned holding a perfect white rose she smiled and held it out to me.

"Mommy I caught this for you!" She said thrusting the rose toward me.

"NO NO NO! Peeta get that away from me!" I shrieked as I pressed myself against the opposite window.

Peeta took the rose from her and threw it out the window but the scent lingered. He had Kendra sit on Haymitch's lap and moved to sit next to me. He wrapped his arms around me as I laid my head on his chest. As we drove he rubbed my back and took out my hair pins letting it fall in smooth curls down my shoulders while I heard Kendra cry,

"Mommy I'm sorry I didn't know I'm sorry!" while Effie and Haymitch tried to calm her.

P POV:

As the limousine pulled into the driveway of the Training Center Katniss regained her composure.

"Sorry you had to see that Kendra." she said taking her on to her lap and hugging her reassuringly.

"It's okay Mommy. Are you mad at me?" she asked looking Katniss in the eyes.

"No. But those flowers give Mommy bad dreams okay?" she said smoothing Kendra's dress and preparing to leave the car as we pulled up at the door.

Ken POV:

When I get out of the car behind Mommy my jaw drops and I gasp; it's so big and fancy looking compared to our house. When I look at my parents and brother they look expressionless and calm. And then I remember, they have been here before when I was born. As we walked to the doors there where people trying to take my picture, so my Daddy held my hand and Uncle Haymitch shielded me with his coat so they couldn't see me. When the doors opened my Mommy froze.

A/N~ P.S I need Ideas to give Grayson a POV anyone want to help.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry Guys But this is an A/N First one who reviews helps with next chappie and can take it which ever way they want. ( With my Consent of course! )


	7. Chapter 7

~A/N Sorry for slacking off on you guys, but school has been really busy and I got off this past Thursday so you will get many more chappies!

P POV:

When the doors open Katniss freezes; President Snow Jr. Stands just a few steps inside with his hand outstretched. I am still holding Kendra's hand but Haymitch quickly takes her and I walk Katniss through the door. She steps stiffly as if each step is towards her death. When we reach President Snow Jr. She stops, and shakes his hand then she picks up Kendra and takes her and Grayson to the elevator without a word. Snow Jr. Takes us to a large room with a table in the middle I take my seat next to Haymitch with Effie across from me and Cinna to her right across from Haymitch Snow sits at the head.

"So was the train ride pleasant Peeta?" he asks me.

"Yes. But why have you called us here to the Capitol?" I ask.

"We need spies in the districts so every victor is being called here to prepare for their new job we expect them all very soon." He replies calmly, as though he was speaking about the weather.

Spies? Katniss will be furious!

K POV:

As soon as I shake Snow's had I rush to the elevator with my kids I don't want them around that man he is evil. I press the button for the twelfth floor my old training center apartments. When the doors open there are two Avoxes waiting at the door I rush past them with Kendra still in my arms to my old room. They have obviously changed it for Kendra the walls are lavender and there is plenty of toys and a pretty white lace canopy bed. I walk to the closet and find her a pretty purple linen dress with flowers and a pair of white knit tights and soft brown boots with sheep skin lining. Then I take her into the bathroom and fill the sunken tub with water and lavender scented bubbles. When she's all clean I use the air dryer and help her get dressed, then I order her a snack and go out to help Grayson. I show him to a room next to Kendra's and how to work the shower and food service before I go to Peeta's room. In Peeta's old room the walls are now a soft green and the bed is much bigger, the closet has both mine and Peeta's clothes, so I find myself a pair of black pants and a plum purple shirt with matching heels. After a long hot shower I am clean and ready for dinner and to find Peeta.

G POV:

After my Mom leaves I go to my sister's room she's sitting on her bed with some crayons and a pad of paper drawing pictures. She doesn't even look when I walk in just keeps drawing. I am so bored. So I walk over and rip her page out of her notebook, then she begins to scream so I keep ripping and ripping until her picture is torn beyond repair. She just sat there screaming and crying until my mom came in looking like she was ready to kill. I am in so much trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

~A/N Sorry My Faithful Followers! I have neglected this story to re-read the HG to work on my perspective but I will try to be more faithful to you! BTW Tell your friends about this story I would love REVIEWS and IDEAS I want this story to be AWESOME TTYL! Oh btw if you want a great reviewer of mine is writing a SYOT about the 76 hunger games and wants tributes its by PaigeMellark check it out!

Kends POV:

My bedroom door bangs open too my mommy standing with her fists clenched into balls and a snarl on her face it scared me into crying harder. She crossed the floor and ripped the notepad out of my brother's hands. She pointed to the door and he scurried out without a word. After cleaning up the mess she brought me a glass of water and a tissue, and then she held me in her lap rocking and singing my favorite lullaby deep in the meadow in a soft and sweet voice until my sobs turned to hiccups. Then my door opened.

"What happened in here Katniss?" Daddy asked sitting in the rocker.

"Oh Daddy Grayson is being a meanie. He tore my picture for you and Mommy" I say running to sit in his lap.

"Well that's a shame you draw such pretty pictures. How about I go deal with Gray and Mommy can help you get cleaned up for dinner okay?"

"Okay Daddy. I love you."

"Love you too Princess."

P POV:

As I walk to talk with Grayson I think about my meeting with Snow Katniss will hate me for agreeing but he threatened the kids what did she want me to do sacrifice the kids? At Gray's room I knock softly the open the door he's sitting on the floor with a pencil and a piece of paper.

"Whatcha Doing Gray?" I ask sitting next to him.

"Drawing." He replies in a monotone voice.

"You need to apologize to your sister and you have to stay in your room as punishment all day tomorrow."

"Fine."

"Okay I'm going to speak to your mother. Get ready for dinner in Fifteen." I say leaving his room.

K POV:

After Peeta left I took Kendra in the bathroom and helped her wash her face and redo her hair then I got her a change of clothes to replace her snot and marker covered ones. After putting her in a pair of soft brown leggings and a knee length blue dress with tan leather sandals I left her to play while I changed my clothes. Peeta was waiting for me when I opened the door. He stood and I ran into his arms kissing him passionately. When we broke apart I said softly "What are we going to do Peeta they don't want to behave."

"Sweetheart we have bigger problems on our hands Snow wants us to spy on the people of our district."

"NO PEETA! I can't do that their neighbors and friends!"

"Katniss he threatened to take the kids!"

"We can finish this conversation later. We have dinner."

I walk to the closet and find a new dress a sexy and elegant black one with blue heels. After fixing my hair and makeup I take Peeta's arm and we go collect the kids.

When we are all seated there are two seats empty. Then I hear the elevator doors open and Cinna and Portia stroll out. I shriek and run to him hugging him tightly.

"Cinna I haven't seen you in years since the Quell what happened?" I ask.

"I was jailed for a few years then they let me come back to work."

"Well I'm glad you two are back come sit."

The took their seats as a green soup was served. It tasted like peas and ham. Then Cinna turned to my daughter seated between him and Portia.

" You must be Kendra! I'm Cinna you and your Mother's stylist."

" Hello Cinna. I like dancing ballet do you make tutus?"

"I can would you like one?"

"Yes please!"

"Well Cinna you have your work cut out for you with Kendz but why are you here exactly?" I ask.

" I have to design your clothes for your presentation of your new jobs."

"Well I'm very excited." I say.

Later that night I'm in bed with Peeta my head on his chest and my arms around his neck listening to his heart while his hands rub my back and come to rest on my hips.

"Peeta?" I call softly.

"Yes Sweetheart?"

"I'm scared. Stay with me."

"Always." He replies.

Then Kendra enters our room; walks to our bed, and throws up all over her, Peeta and me.

After she is bathed, changed, medicated and back in bed by Peeta and I we go to our room and take a bath in the sunken tub full of bubbles and lavender oil. Sitting in his lap he kisses my cheek and nose before planting one on my lips melting away my stress and worry after moving to bed we have fun then we fall asleep in a daze of passion in each other's arms.

After a week in the Capitol I realize my period is late.

A/N Ooo cliffy what's going to happen with Snow and Katniss and Peeta's new job and are they pregnant? I guess you have to wait and see!


	9. Chapter 9

~A/N Hey everybody! Here is another chapter before I leave for camp can I get at least 30 reviews before I come back please! Ask your friends to read and review! Love you guys!

~_~_~_~_~_~ o my q's ~_~_~_~_~_~_~

K POV:

After A week of avoiding Snow Jr I decided I had to face him, besides I have two Hunger Games under my belt and I led the rebellion how hard could it be. I dressed in a pair of slim black pants with a white silk blouse and a soft gray blazer. Before I went down to my meeting Cinna slipped my Mockingjay pin on my lapel and had me put on my gold shoes. Then Peeta took my hand and we stepped on to the elevator.

P POV:

When the elevator stopped on the ground floor I looked at my watch 8:45 we had 15 minuets. I walk Katniss to the conference room. I glance and realize there are two Avoxes standing by a table covered in food there also is a panel on victors seated at a long rectangular table Katniss and I take our seats and she reaches for the cup of black coffee placed before her by one of the Avoxes. Finnick, Annie, Beetee, Johanna, and many others including Haymitch are seated when Snow enters the room with a devilish smile and turns to a projector displaying the capitol seal. He takes a small rectangular remote out of his suit pocket. As the lights dim the Capitol anthem plays and Snow says with great gusto;

"Since Mrs. Mellark has finally agreed to join us let's begin your mission assignment. You all will become spies for me in your districts I want to know everything that happens in your district because we have reason to believe there are rebellious acts being committed."

K POV:

I barely listen to Snows speech just watch the slides when I see the one from the war of Prim burned in the snow a wave of nausea envelopes me and my cup of coffee makes an appearance all over Finnick, and I black out .

P POV:

When Katniss loses her breakfast all over Finnick he stands and helps me carry her back to our room because my leg can't take all that weight. When I open the door Kendra comes running in a black feather tutu.

"Look what Mr. Cinna made me, Daddy!" She squeals giving a quick twirl and the skirt catches fire illuminating her face and hair which where styled in the same braided fashion Katniss wore at the first reaping.

"You look great princess but daddy needs to go put mommy to bed okay?" I say motioning Finnick inside to our room.

"Thanks Finn." I say once he puts Katniss on our bed.

"No problem Peeta, Can Finny and Shell come and play later today? They thought they were the only kids and are pretty lonely."

"Yeah whenever you want to send them up is fine tell snow I'm sorry we had to leave."

"I will. Later Peeta."

"See ya Finn." I say as he leaves the room closing the door behind him.

I go to the bathroom and fill up a basin with warm water and a small amount of lavender soap then I take a wash cloth and towel back to our room. As I clean off the vomit I change Katniss into a pair of yoga pants and her favorite shirt of mine. Once she's cleaned up I pull her hair up in a ponytail and tuck her in; turning out the lights as I leave the room.

G Pov:

Today has been the worst day ever. I have sat in my room all week while my parents take my sister to the zoo and sightseeing and shopping giving her a grand time. She even gets the attention here from every one Cinna included. I hate it. To make matters worse Today was my first day out of my room and she gets to be pampered by my mom's prep team and get a whole new wardrobe designed by Cinna plus all the toys she got last week what did I get to do today you ask play a never ending game of chess with Uncle Haymitch. I know very Exciting.

When my parents got back my mom was knocked out and carried in by one of their old friends and after an hour my dad came out and sat with Haymitch, Effie, and I.

"So Gray do you want to do something fun?" my dad asks.

"Uh yeah I guess." I reply.

"Good go change into some sweats and meet me here."

"Ok."

Five minutes later Dad, his friend Finnick, and I step off the elevator into the biggest gym I have ever been in.

"Well Grayson this is the Training Center. I thought you should stay in shape while we are here so you can still play football when we get back."

P POV:

"Thanks Dad!" he exclaims running to the sword rack.

"Hey Finnick you want to practice with me?" he asks.

"Sure your dad can too, he's probably better at this than me."

For the rest of the morning we show Grayson how to use every weapon until Katniss bursts into the gym ready to kill.

~A/N Ohh what's going to happen any guesses? Please 25 reviews by the time I get back pretty please of you will get a really boring chapter! Muahahahahaha`!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys anyone want to be my beta? Oh and only three more reviews you can do it!


	11. Authors Note again

~A/N Okay guys what I meant by anyone want to be my beta meant I want a beta! And you won't be getting a new chappie because it's not done but it will be up by the 15th Sorry!


	12. Chapter 12

~A/N Okay guys I know I'm a horrid Author I had back to back camps and then I got sick ,so here is a super good chappie to make up for it.

~~~Cheers! O-My-Q's~~~

P POV:

"What the Heck are you doing with our SON!" Katniss screeches across the gym.

"Katniss calm down I was just teaching him a few things with Finn."

"Peeta He is safe! He doesn't need to know any of this!"

"Mom calm down I wanted to know." Grayson says coming between us and wrapping his arms around her.

"Go to your rooms all of you!" she screams grabbing Grayson and I by the ears and yanking us to our rooms.

K POV:

After depositing Grayson in his room I grab Peeta's arm and pull him up the stairs to the roof. As soon as the door closed I slapped him across the face.

"What was that for!" he gasps grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" I growl and he flashes.

P POV:

When I come around I'm in Katniss and I's room flat on my back. There is a note on the pillow beside me it reads,

-Peeta,

Katniss is in the hospital there is a car waiting downstairs the kids are with us. Don't worry she still loves you.

-Cinna, Haymitch, and Effie.

Forty-five minutes later I walk through the door of Katniss's room. Kendra sits beside Katniss asleep in the crook of her arm in her left hand there is an I.V. Grayson is asleep on a bench and Cinna sits beside her bed and Haymitch paces barking into a phone. Cinna and Haymitch look at me but Katniss and the kids are still out.

"Peeta? Can I speak with you outside?" Cinna asks standing.

"Yes. Is she going to be okay?"

"Let me explain. Katniss has a broken wrist and major bruising to her right shoulder , but when her blood work came back we found something interesting. Did you know Katniss is pregnant? They did an ultrasound there are two babies."

"She is! How far along is she?"

"About a month and a half."

"Can I speak with her?"

"Yes, She is her wife you know."

I can't get in that room fast enough.

K POV:

When Peeta returns to the room I manage a smile and hold a finger to my lips. I already forgave him after Grayson told me what really happened.

"Can you believe it Peeta?" I say in a soft voice.

"No but I am ready to be a dad again."

Skip Four Months ahead.

K POV:

"Mommy when are the babies coming out?" Kendra asks rubbing my growing belly lovingly.

"Three and a Half months baby."

"Are the babies boys or girls?"

"Girls. Charlotte and Lucille."

"Those are pretty names Mama."

"Mama is Mr. Snowy going to take them?"

"No NEVER!"


	13. Chapter 13

~A/N Hey guys Here is the next chappie please review with story options on how I can keep going I have writers block.

~~~~~~~~~~~Thanks O-my-Q's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K POV:

It was exactly one month until the babies were due, and I was getting restless. The nursery was almost done, the entire house was spotless, and the baby shopping was finished we are just waiting for them to come. They are always moving. One day I was in the dance studio we had built for Kendra and her friends in our backyard and they were moving around so much you could see their hands and feet when the pressed out in my belly. But today they are fairly calm, so I took Kendra on a girls day to the salon, a movie, lunch, and shopping.

"Mama can I get these nails?" Kendra asks. Pointing to a picture in a pamphlet the nail artist gave her.

The nails where black with flame designs and a Mockingjay in the center.

"Of course but why Kends?"

"They match the pretty tutu Cinna made me Mama, but I want the pin part silver to match the one on the costume." She replied matter-o-factly .

"Oh ok. I think I will get this pretty blue with rue and primrose designs."

"Those are pretty mama."

After the nail salon we watched a movie, and headed to Kendra's favorite restaurant called Mocking Jay's Inferno. It actually is pretty cool it has relics from the rebellion and was opened by the surviving victors telling the story of the games and its down fall into the rebellion. The waitress sat us in our usual table under a replica of my rebellion bow. When she asked what we wanted she already had them cooking our usual lamb stew for me and broccoli and cheddar soup with Peeta's bakery bread and goat cheese for her.

When we got to the mall Kendra immediately wanted to go to the dance store we had to buy her a new leotard and jazz shoes anyway so we went. Inside was none other than Johanna Mason holding a three year old by one hand and Gale by the other.

"Momma it's Aunt Jo! Aunt Jo!" Kendra cheered tugging me into the store and I went along reluctantly.

"Hey Katniss haven't seen you since Kendra was two. What's up?" Johanna says stooping to give Kendra a hug.

"Well other than being pregnant with twins and being threatened by the Capitol not much."

"Really wow you got the call too?"

"Yes who is this?" I ask nodding to the little girl.

"Our daughter Lillian Posy Hawthorn."

"Hawthorn?" I choke out. "Your married?"

"Yeah crazy right we just moved here from seven."

"Well why don't you come to dinner tonight? Around five?"

"See you then."

"Yeah see you."

After getting her jazz shoes we moved on to the racks of leotards.

"Momma can I get two leos?"

"Yes which ones?"

"The sparkly black one and the powder blue."

"Okay if we hurry we can go get some new hair accessories and earrings or necklace."

So about twenty minutes later we had a bag full of pretty clips and ribbons and a big sister necklace with two pairs of earrings. A pair of pearls and a set of pink roses plus a starter pair of silver balls .

"Kendra Mellark?" the piercer called holding a clipboard. We stood and I took Kendra's hand as we followed her back to the pierce room she sat Kendra in a chair and showed her the piercing gun and the numbing cream.

"First we will apply the cream to the ear to numb the area then I will pun a dot of ink on her ear where it will go then we can get to work. Any questions?"

"No."

"Okay the cream is on and I have the dots. Do those look okay mom?"

"Yes"

Then she picked up the gun and Kendra grabbed my hand. With a click the earring was in. Then the other.

"That was easy Momma." Kendra said as I pulled into our drive way.

Then I feel a sharp stab of pain and a gush an I black out.


	14. Chapter 14

~A/N Hello my trusty followers I have brought forth yet another chappie. An I apologize for not getting you all one sooner school started and juggling that with volley ball was hard but now I'm all yours until track season.

P POV:

I have spent so many nights in the hospital but none like this. It started when Grayson, Haymitch, and I were putting the babies' furniture in their room when I heard Katniss's car pull into the drive way, then I heard the most blood curling shriek that could only be my daughter. I ran outside to find Kendra in her car seat and Katniss unconscious I quickly ran to the driver's door. Her lap was soaked. I knew her water had broken, so I got her seat belt off and had Haymitch call an ambulance. Grayson ran to get Effie and Kendra still in her car seat began to cry.

"Daddy is Momma Going to be Ok?" Kendra asked between tears over and over like a broken record.

"She will be fine baby. Haymitch help me get Kendra out and call Cinna."

Ten minutes later Katniss was in the ambulance and I was with her. Haymitch and Cinna where following us in my car with the stuff for Katniss and the babies, and Effie had the kids. As soon as we got to the Hospital they did an emergency C-Section and the babies where out and safe but Katniss was still out of it she was awake and alert but confused about what happened. When she had woken up she looked around in fear then in a voice full of uncertainty asked "Peeta. Where. Are. My. Babies?"

K POV:

When I got to hold my girls I felt like the world had melted and reformed they were gorgeous. They both had my red brown hair and Peeta's eyes and nose with my bone structure and rose like lips. At five thirty we got a call from Effie that she and the kids where coming to visit along with Gale and Johanna and Lily. That night my Hospital room was packed Cinna was going to stay with me that night and everyone else was going home to finish everything up for me to come home to the day after next.

When we got home I took the girls upstairs with Peeta the older two where at school so I sat with the girls while Peeta fixed lunch. Lucy was the less fussy of the two, but Charlotte was the mama's girl whenever I held her she was happiest. When Peeta brought up lunch he also brought me a present from my mother and Cinna. It was a large framed picture of me and Peeta with the babies my mother had obviously done the pretty dried flowers around the edges while Cinna had done the girls names on the Photo in soft pink script. Over Lucy's head it said Lucille Ruth and over Lottie's Charlotte Naomi. For the moment I was happy with no Capitol and No worries just me my friends and my Family safe and sound.

~A/N hey guys this is the last chappie for this story I think. I might do one more but then I will start another story as a sequel to this one can I get a yay or nay for this Idea please?


	15. Chapter 15

Guys check my new story Not the capitols tool! Sequal too What my family has become.


	16. Updates!

Hey guys! Let's face it I'm the worst writer when it comes motivationbut I decided I will make another story and it should be up soon a sequel to this one Enjoy!

~~ O_my_Q's~~~~

Ps. How many of you are directioners?


	17. It's Up!

It's up! My seQual picture perfect puppets is up check it out!


End file.
